<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Best by sociallyawkward_fics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794437">Your Best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics'>sociallyawkward_fics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier helps Geralt through a perceived failure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what is up y'all, I'm madly depressed and honestly believe this drabble seriously sucks, but I want to put out Content so i'm posting it anyway lol. I wrote this in a depression haze like a week or two ago and it's very clunky and not that great but it's Something and that's all I can ask for of my creativity right now lol. Hope you enjoy it, anyway, lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Geralt was on the ratty inn bed when Jaskier came back from the tavern, still riding the high from his set, but he wasn’t asleep. No, Geralt sat on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees and head in his hands as he bent over, exhaustion clearly pulling at his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier knew it wasn’t the kind of exhaustion that sleep could fix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set his lute down by the wall, near where Geralt had propped his swords. They were clearly recently sharpened and clean of any evidence of the hunt Geralt had been on, as was his armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier approached slowly, giving Geralt enough time to deny his attention if it was truly unwanted. Geralt didn’t say a word, staying hunched over. Getting closer, Jaskier could see the slight tremble in his body. Carefully, he climbed up on the bed behind Geralt, standing up on his knees and placing his hands against Geralt’s bare shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear heart?” He asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt dropped his hands down to the space between his legs and sighed heavily. Jaskier waited, knowing that Geralt oftentimes had trouble finding his words. He lightly rubbed at Geralt’s shoulders and upper back, skimming his fingers over the skin and hoping his callouses didn’t scratch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was too late to save the last victim,” Geralt said quietly. “She bled out before I got there, torn apart. Barely a teen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t save everyone,” Jaskier whispered against his shoulder. “I know you try, and I know you want to, but you can’t always save everyone. And, darling, you’ll destroy yourself trying if this keeps up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve been faster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier pressed his head between Geralt’s shoulder blades, brushing his hands up and down Geralt’s sides and ribs. He brushed his lips against the skin in a gentle kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more ‘should have’s or ‘could’ve been’s, Geralt. You did what you could, you did your </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and no one can ask more than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They shouldn’t,” Jaskier said fiercely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt took a long, deep breath, shoulders finally starting to relax, though very slowly. Jaskier pressed another kiss to his spine, this one firmer and lingering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The vampire, whatever type it was--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ekimmara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-- is dead. You avenged the victims, you brought closure, and you’ve made certain that no one will ever have to die that brutal death </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt didn’t respond, but he leaned back into Jaskier. Jaskier, in turn, raised his head, so that Geralt could settle his back against Jaskier’s chest. He turned his head so that he could bury his face in Jaskier’s neck, breathing deep once more, probably to take in his scent. Jaskier in turn, turned his face to bury his nose in Geralt’s hair, a comfort for both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be okay in the end, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hummed and nuzzled closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier stayed there long after Geralt fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading y'all, I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and you can come yell at me on tumblr at sociallyawkward--fics. </p><p>Also, if you're a fan of my work, I promise I am trying to work on getting stuff out for y'all! It's just that most of my inspiration/motivation rn is for Bigger Projects that are taking a while, and I'm having trouble writing lately because of stress and mental illness. Real, decent fics will be coming, soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>